Julia Rusakova
'Julia Rusakova '''was an astronaut aboard the NASA spacecraft ''Odyssey in the 2017 mission to explore Saturn's largest moon, Titan. The mission was diverted when a massive unknown object was detected, later known as the Tet. Biography One day Julia met with Jack Harper at the Empire State building. When she arrived they gazed at each other before going up to the roof where Jack told her to look through a telescope saying "Look through here and I will show you the future". As she did this he held up an engagement ring in front of the lens. Julia paused for a moment and they looked into each others eyes before Julia drew him into a loving embrace and accepted his proposal. During the mission, the crew compartment on the Odyssey was ejected by her husband Jack Harper, the commander of the mission. Julia was amongst the crew members saved - all in a state of delta sleep. Jack and his co-pilot Victoria Olsen were abducted and cloned by the Tet. After orbiting the Earth for 60 years, the Odyssey was returned to Earth by a "Scav" beacon, however the rest of the ''Odyssey's ''surviving crew were killed by drones. She was rescued by Jack-49, who brought her back to his home base, Tower 49 where she met Vika and introduced herself as Julia. She was horrified to learn that her crew was killed and that she has been in delta sleep for 60 years. The next morning she asked 49 to take her back to her ship to retrieve the flight recorder. After finding the recorder the two were immediately captured by Scavs. The Scavs are revealed to be human survivors who tell 49 that the Tet is the real enemy. Sergeant Sykes threatened to kill her if 49 did not cooperate. They were later released by Malcom Beach after Drones had tracked them to the lair. 49 brought her to the ruins of the Empire State building where he sent a signal to Vika. As Julia looked at the telescope 49 demanded to know what she wasn't telling him and what her mission was on the Odyssey. She told him that her mission was the first research flight to Titan but they were reassigned to investigate an unidentified object in Space which she reveals was the Tet. 49 deemed this to be impossible and frustratingly asked her "Who are you?". She replied "I'm your wife" which stunned 49. She tells him the story of how he proposed to her in the exact spot that they were standing and shows him her wedding ring which she had been wearing on a chain around her neck. They shared a loving embrace as 49's ship sent by Vika arrived for them. When they arrived back at Tower 49, Julia witnessed 49 try to get Vika to come with them to safety before she was incinerated by a Drone. Julia saved 49 from the same fate by shooting it down from the ship. 49 and Julia were chased through the ruins of New York by drones trying to kill them. They were able to evade most of them before the only remaining drone crashed into the ship, forcing them to eject and crash into the radiation zone. Julia followed 49 when he went to inspect another Tech ship and was shocked to see that Jack-52 looked exactly like 49. As she watched them engage in a fight she was accidentally shot. 49 went to Tower 52 to retrieve a med kit and healed Julia's wound before taking her to the lake house that he built in the mountains. 49 and Julia reconnected and made love. The next day they returned to the human resistance lair to help them. As 49 reprogrammed a drone to carry a bomb up to the Tet, Malcom told them the story of how the Tet arrived and the invasion that followed. As they prepared to send the drone, the lair was attacked by drones. The Drone was destroyed in the attack and Malcolm was injured. Julia told 49 to bring her up to the Tet so that they would not kill him. As she prepared to go back into delta sleep she and 49 shared a kiss and he told her "Dream of us". 49 watched her fall asleep and took her pod to the ship. When Julia woke up she was surprised to see that she was still on Earth and back at the lake house. 49 had taken Malcom up to the Tet with the bomb in her pod as a trick. She watched in tears as the Tet blew up with Malcolm and 49 inside and fell to her knees. Three years later she is shown to have given birth to a daughter and is living in the lake house. Her daughter calls her over when she sees members of the human resistance arrive across the lake. She sees 52 step into view and her daughter asks "Who's that?". She and 52 smile lovingly at each other.